Two Blue Eyed Accidents
by Queen-Carol-Regina-Abby
Summary: This is a Caryl AU fanfiction. This is the story about how they met in a bar had a one night stand and 9 months later Carol gave birth to Sophia. They aren't together but they live together for Sophia. When Sophia was 2 they had sex again and 9 months later she gave birth to a son named Sam. This is their story. The characters in this are Carol, Daryl, Sophia, Sam, Rick, Lori, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Carol sat in the Laundry room with her cigarette. She laid against the dryer in the corner just wanting a moment of quiet. An 8-year-old and 6-year-old was about as much fun a root canal. In her mind Daryl didn't help at all. But, she knew that wasn't true. He as an amazing dad especially to Sophia. She just hated that his girlfriend came around a lot. She felt it was confusing to the kids. Sophia asked Andrea who she was yesterday and Andrea said that she was daddy's best friend. So now her little one calls her aunt Andrea. It's driving Carol insane.

"Mommy daddy's home!" Sophia said running through the house. Carol put out her cigarette and walked into the kitchen. She started cutting the chicken and boiling the potatoes.

"Hey, I'm gonna go home now okay?" Maggie said walking into the kitchen. Maggie was a senior in high school and Carol's youngest sister. Though she was more like a daughter to her.

"But, I laid out enough chicken for you. Why don't you stay for dinner and then I'll run you home after?" Carol asked, even though she felt like begging.

Maggie nodded and went into the living room. Carol heard the door open close then open and close again. Carol felt an ache as she knew that Andrea was with him. She started cutting the chicken picturing Andreas face.

"Hey sexy lady!" A raspy voice called walking into the kitchen. Merle was a cool built guy that always made Carol smile.

She put the knife down and ran to him and gave him a big hug. He kissed her cheek and Daryl walked around her and put his lunch box tub into the sink. He washed his hands then started cutting up veggies.

"When did you get into town?" Carol asked with a smile trying to ignore the man chopping carrots like they killed his first born.

"This morning I have been around checkin some sexy ladies out even got one in my bed before noon. She is smokin' long blonde hair and brown eyes. I think I might call her again" Merle responded in the pervy way Merle is.

"Oh yeah? So how long you in town?" Carol asked. She moved and drained the potatoes and started mashing them.

"Until this job ends. Or I get fired, I haven't decided yet." Merle chuckled.

Sam came running in and Sophia followed they hugged on Merle. Carol looked over at Daryl who had calmed down and looked upset She finished mashing the potatoes and took over making the salad. Daryl sat at the table with his head in his hands.

"Hey guys, and yes this includes you Merle, go up and get washed up for dinner. Tell aunt Maggie to do the same." Carol said so she could have a moment alone with Daryl. She started setting the table then sat down next to him and took one of his hands. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Andrea broke up with me. She said that dating a man with kids is hard. She said that she hates that I live with you and my options are sign away my rights or break up. She gave my 3 days to decide and I told her I'm not leaving my kids the way that my dad left me and Merle." Daryl hung his head.

Carol knelt down and made him look at her. She saw so much sadness. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled him onto his knee not breaking the hug. She leaned back to look at him. She smiled and he did too. They heard running feet and knew that this moment was over. Carol couldn't tell why but she was happy Daryl was single again. She smiled softly at the never having to see Andrea part again. She hated that she wanted Daryl to sign away his rights.

After dinner Maggie said her goodbyes to her niece and nephew and o Daryl and Merle. In the car Maggie talked about how she couldn't wait to meet her new teachers it's her senior year and she is so excited. After a couple minutes of silence Maggie asked Carol to pull over.

"Is everything okay?" Carol asked.

"You tell me? What was that hug about? It looked intense." Maggie told her sister.

"It was a comforting hug. Andrea dumped him and I feel bad." Carol said looking at the floor board.

"I don't comfort my friends like that. Not even the 2 that I have had sex with. Do you have feelings for him?" Maggie asked.

"Not at all. Were just friend that hug from time to time, no feelings. And I do not need to know about my 17-year-old sisters sex life." Carol responded to her little sister.

"I don't hug the people I don't have any feelings for like that, nor do I sit on their lap." Maggie glared at her sister.

"It's just a comforting hug and the lap thing was all him." Carol laughed it off.

"Well the last time there was a comforting hug Sam was born 9 months after." Maggie laughed.

Carol drove her home and dropped her off. She thought about what Maggie had said but, didn't take it with a full heart. Maggie always wanted Daryl and Carol together even when they were in high school.

Carol walked into the house as quiet as mouse. She saw the kitchen light on and heard some quiet laughing. Merle was still here and talking to Daryl. Carol tried not to but, she crept over and listened to their conversation.

"So did you ever get into that girl's pants?" Merle asked. Carol rolled her eyes.

"Not once. I don't know it didn't feel right. I would feel dirty about sleeping with her then coming and crawling into bed with Carol" Daryl said honestly. Carol softly smiled.

"Awe baby brother do you have a crush on your baby momma?" Merle asked. Carol softly giggled.

"No. I just I don't know. When I went to do it, it felt wrong so I would stop. I have an obligation to Carol. And my kids." Daryl said harshly. Carol scoffed. She made her way up the steps.

Obligation, that's what he feels towards me nothing more nothing less. I'm a business contract or some sort of ethical dission Carol thought. She grabbed a pillow and a blanket and slept in Sophia's room. Ill deal with this tomorrow she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy? Why you have sleepover with sissy but no me?" Sam said waking Carol up from a 3-hour sleep. She had contemplated leaving and never looking back but her little boy with his bright sky blue eyes and curly blonde hair with freckles made her realize why she stayed.

"Because you Sam are a very light sleeper so I decided to come in here. But, mommy promises to have a sleepover with you soon. Now go brush your teeth and mommy will make pancakes." Carol told the little blonde haired cutie.

She woke Sophia up and told her to do the same. Carol then walked down the steps and started breakfast. She thought about Daryl's harsh words and how she was close to wanting the end of all this. Daryl walked down the steps and saw Carol in the kitchen.

"I felt kinda lonely last night. Could you get me some coffee?" Daryl asked as sweetly as a Dixon could. Carol smiled the kind of hateful smile you would have toward your boss.

"I bet you were, and it is my obligation. Right?" Carol said as she turned to look at Daryl. He hung his head.

"You heard our conversation last night?" Daryl asked as he looked up.

"Yeah I did. I have hundreds of things to say to you and two very very important reasons not to. So I'll keep my mouth closed but know I'm pissed beyond belief." Carol said as she turned to mix the eggs even looking at Daryl made her blood boil.

"Then maybe you should've stayed for the full fucking conversation" Daryl said leaving the house with a slammed door as his goodbye. Carol ran out the door and threw his lunch at the back of the truck and screamed "HERE'S YOUR LUNCH ASSHOLE!" Then she sat on the steps and threw her head in her hands and cried.

"Well that's a fantastic good morning." Merle said with his crooked smile.

"What Merle? I'm not exactly in the mood." Carol said lighting a cigarette.

"Okay then. You don't have to say a damn word. But, by hell you're gonna listen Carol Greene. My baby brother has some sort of feelings towards you. I can see it in his eyes. The way he talked about you last night." Merle started but was cut off by Carol.

"Before or after he referred to myself and his children as an obligation?" Carol said as smart assy as she could.

"After." Merle chuckled. "He loves this little family y'all have. I know it. You know it too." Merle finished and walked away. He drove off and Carol hung her head.

Carol sat and thought about what Merle had said. She knew that Daryl loved his kids but everything else she was never sure. Her and Daryl had never even been on one date so the "feelings" that Merle was talking about, she was sure that those were also obligations. She looked out at the lunch box and tuber ware laying in the drive way she picked it up and made a new lunch for the asshole she shared a bed with. She sat down to make a sandwich and remembered the night Sophia came into their room and asked why mommy and daddy were in different beds. She went to pre-school the next day and told everyone and then everyone asked if their marriage was okay. That's when they got a queen size bed and started sleeping in it together with enough room for the awkwardness that followed everything they did. She walked into the living room and saw the kids sitting watching T V.

"Who wants to go to Gpa's and Gma's?" Carol asked. Both kids jumped up and started saying yes repeatedly. She went upstairs and put on her "wedding ring" that they only ever wore to their parents houses and to school events. She then grabbed her keys and put the kids in the back and drove to her dad's house. The kids ran towards the house as Carol's dad walked off the porch.

"Come to grandpa Herschel." He called out to the kids. Carol stepped out of the car and Herschel sent the kids inside the house.

"Well, she wants to talk to her father now." Herschel said in the way that got to Carol.

"Hi daddy." Carol said with her Georgia accent. She looked at the man who lost his leg in war and then became a vet and farmer.

"How's my piece of shit son-in-law?" Herschel said making Carol look down to the ground.

"He's fine. He woke up late this morning so I need to run him lunch. Can the kids stay here until tonight? They have open house and start school tomorrow." Carol asked afraid of her father's shadow.

"Yeah. I'll feed them and if you want to come and spend time with your actual family you can but, leave the shit at the place you call a home. Okay?" Herschel said with the harshest tone.

"Okay daddy." Carol whispered. She sped off fighting back the tears. But, it didn't work. They came falling down like a waterfall. Herschel drank Carols whole life and now he was sober he didn't like anything she did. He showed up drunk to graduation and got the whole family kicked out. Herschel didn't like that Carol could remember all of the nights he would stagger in the house and know the wind out of her mom. Then pretending not to see the bruises or the broken glass and ripped apart furniture. Tear stained cheeks she finally made it to Daryl's work. His bosses Tyreese and TDog saw her car from the highway. They came running out ready to hug her and tell her how beautiful she was. Ty got to her first and picked her up and spun her around.

"There she is the beautiful Carol!" He said swinging her around.

"Don't hog her Ty!" TDog called out running and hugging her.

"Hey guys. Where's Daryl I know it's almost lunch time. He forgot it today." Carol said just trying to get home. Ty pointed out to where he was and Carol swiftly walked over to him.

"Hey, I brought you lunch." Carol said when she got to him. She didn't want Daryl to look up but he did.

"What happened this time?" Daryl said standing up and moving Carol into the office space he had.

"He just hates me so much. I can see it in his eyes, I see every bruise and every broken table, every broken bottle or mystery girl out in the barn. He keeps calling you things you're not. And I'm sorry for this morning. You have a right to feel how you feel." Carol let and tear slip. Daryl wiped it away. He smiled at her.

"Well it is your obligation to say something." He chuckled. She hit him in the chest and laughed.

"We have that thing tonight at the school so I brought you a change of clothes and the dime store ring." Carol laughed.

"This thing is anything but dime store" He laughed back as he helped her get into the car. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'll see you tonight." Carol said as she drove away. He smiled at the ground and went back to work. Carol thought about how made she felt over the use of a word and then she felt like a fool. As she was driving she saw a "Help Wanted" sign at the only Lawyer office in Alexandria county. Carol pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. The first person she saw was Rick Grimes.

"Rick Grimes. Football star turned cop. I didn't believe it until now" Carol said laughing at her high school friend.

"Carol Greene as I live and breathe" He said wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm applying for the job here. And its Carol Dixon now. I married Merle Dixon's little brother." She said shy like.

"No shit." Rick said laughing.

"You still married to Lori Blake?" Carol asked filling out an application.

"Oh yeah. We have 2 beautiful kids an 8-year-old and a 6-year-old. You and little Dixon have any kids?" Rick asked.

"Yep 8 and 6 as well." Carol was about to continue but before she could a tall beautiful woman walked out into the waiting room. Her skin was as black as charcoal and as beautiful as a sunset.

"Hello, I'm Michonne. You are the sheriff correct?" She asked beautifully.

"Yeah. Michonne you said?" Rick asked all shaky. They walked away and Carol was still in awe. That woman made her question who she was actually attracted to. She finished the application and put it in the drop box and went home to get ready for tonight.

Carol pulled up to the school and parked right next to Daryl's truck. The kids ran out and hugged Daryl. Then they walked into the school to find the kid's classrooms. They traveled to the second floor where Sophia's class was. Sophia found her locker and put her things in it and then ran around the room and found her seat.

"Are sitting next to one of your friends?" Carol asked walking over to the little girl.

"No, I don't know this kid. His name is Carl Grimes." Sophia said in her deep accent. Carol looked around the room and saw Rick.

"Well hey there stranger." She laughed at Rick as he gave her a hug.

"Carol! Hey! This is my son Carl." Rick said as he introduces a little boy with brown hair and eyes and a freckle covered face. Carl and Sophia talked for a while like Rick and Carol did.

"Mommy I want to go meet my teacher!" Sam said walking up to his mommy. Carol said okay than said her goodbyes to the Grimes boys. The walked up to the 3rd floor and found Sam's room. Sam found his desk and locker and met his classmates. A little girl walked in with light brown hair and hazel eyes, with tan skin. Followed behind her was Lori Blake. A tall thin woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes looks just like her son. Rick and another guy followed behind them.

"Hey, our kids are just destined to be friends." Rick laughed. "Oh, Carol Daryl this is my best friend Shane." Rick said gesturing a tall dark skinned man with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi I'm Carol and this is my husband Daryl" Carol said taping Daryl to turn and look at Shane and the little girl.

"Uncle Shane will you take me to my desk?" The little girl asked nicely. Daryl leaned over to Carol.

"I think she should call him dad and save Rick 18 years of money. Because Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Daryl whispered into Carol's ear She turned and hit him in the chest. They laughed and talked then Daryl and Carol headed out. They were walking to go to the second floor. Carol was walking a little bit ahead when Daryl stopped and grabbed Carol's hand to stop her.

"Isn't that Sophia's drawing from last year?" Daryl asked. Carol nodded and then they walked around the rest of the school, holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol got the kids dress and ready for their first day of school. Sophia wanted to wear a bright pink dress with her little white sandals. Carol put her hair in 2 pig tails and curly pink ribbon. Sophia smiled and spun around in her mirror. Carol got Sam up and put him in a blue t-shirt and a nice pair of black jeans. He wanted to wear his work boots like his dad. Carol brushed his hair and he just kept smiling at her. She walked down the steps to see Daryl finishing breakfast.

"Who are you and what have you done with Daryl? But, more importantly can I keep you?" Carol laughed and Daryl smiled and chuckled. He had set the table and finished the pancakes. He smiled at her shy-like and sat down as the kids ran into the kitchen. Carol sat down across from Daryl as he and the kids talked about their first day. Every now and then Carol stole a look at Daryl to notice he was looking right back at her.

"Daddy can you take me to school today?" Sam asked as he was finishing breakfast.

"Yeah daddy me too!" Sophia asked as Carol fixed her hair. Daryl nodded and smiled at Carol.

"I have a job interview at noon so I will drop off your lunch before I go to the interview is that okay?" Carol asked Daryl as she laid out clothes for the interview. While Carol and Daryl have had sex she was very very self-conscious.

"You'll do great. And don't worry about it. I'll come grab it from your car. Or maybe we could go get some together." Daryl blushed. Carol smiled and turned around.

"Daryl Dixon are you asking me out?" Carol asked shy-like and blushed. Daryl chuckled and blushed and looked down. The kids came running down the hallway and pulled Daryl away. They kissed their mom as Daryl got into the truck.

"I'll see you at lunch." Daryl hollered out the window. Carol smiled to herself and walked back inside to get dressed. She was very nervous for her interview it had been awhile since she had a job. She had gone to college and got a paralegal degree but when she came back home there was no one who wanted to open somewhere up with her. You can't do much with a paralegal degree but, be an assistant. Carol went over her very sad resume and realized just how long she hasn't been working almost 7 years. Sophia went to Daycare but Sam did not due to him being sick when he was young. Carol remembers being in the hospital when doctors said that Sam was very sick and they doubted he would make it past age 3. Carol let out a tear for her young fighter then quickly wiped it away and did her make up. Carol got in her car and drove the 25-minute drive to the small office. It was 11:45 when Carol walked into the building. She sat down and watched as Rick walked in eyes puffy and hands shaking. He didn't even make eye contact with Carol he just walked right into Michonne's office. Carol sat back and wondered hat that was about. Her phone lit up and she saw that it was a text from Daryl.

Hey are we doing lunch?

I'm not sure. My interview hasn't even started yet.

Oh okay. If not maybe, we'll just do dinner.?

Carol smiled at the text. She went to respond but then Rick stormed out and Michonne was ready for her to do the interview.

"Hello, Carol. Rick has told me a lot about you." Michonne said having Carol sit in her office.

"You and Rick are close?" Carol asked wondering if she had over stepped.

"Best friends in every form of the word. He's living with me while his divorce is going through." Michonne responded. She started the interview and gave Carol an amazing report. At the end of the interview Michonne told her she got the job and started Monday morning. Carol left smiling from ear to ear. Carol sped to Daryl's work and told him the good news.

"That's great Carol!" Daryl said as he picked her up and swung her around. Carol smiled at him. They hug normal like and Daryl moved back to look at her.

"You. Me. And Dinner?" Daryl asked. "Ty said he'd keep the kids" Daryl finished as he walked Carol to her car.

"Sounds like a date" Carol responded


	4. Chapter 4

Carol smiled as she walked into the restaurant. Daryl sat a table looking nervous as he always did when he wasn't at home or work. He saw her and smiled. He stood up and pulled her chair out.

"Well, thank you very much." Carol said as she sat down. Daryl helped push her in and went back to his seat and smiled at her.

"You look amazing Carol." Daryl said as he blushed. She blushed as well.

"Thank you Daryl. You look very handsome." Carol smiled at him. He looked down.

They acted like a couple of kids on their first date ever, at first. Then they started to talk and act like they had been friends for years. They didn't talk about the kids or bills or house work. They didn't talk about the farm or the horses, they just talked about each other. Daryl told stories about Merle and Carol told stories about her mom. They laughed like old friends and flirted like a couple still in the honeymoon stage. When the food came they slowed down and started to eat. They picked off of each others plate and laughed while doing so. Daryl's mood changed when Merle walked in though.

"Hey baby brother." Merle stated. He had a blonde haired woman on his arm. It was Andrea.

"Hey Daryl. Carol." Andrea said shy, and kind of like she was ashamed.

"Hi Andrea." Carol said as she ate her food and not looking up at Daryl.

"What are you doing with my brother?" Daryl asked. Andrea looked away.

"Okay well, were gonna go sit down." Merle said before Andrea or Daryl or Carol could get hot headed. The waiter came and Carol went to order dessert.

"We'll just take the check." Daryl said putting his napkin on his plate.

"So, she comes and your entire mood changes? So much for a good night huh Dixon?" Carol said as she got up and walked away. Daryl just stared at her walking away. He slammed cash down on the table and ran after her.

"Carol, wait! I'm sorry." Daryl said stopping her in her tracks as she was getting into her car.

"Oh youre sorry? For what Daryl? I was having a great night! We never even had one date ever! I got pregnant and we moved in together. That was it, that has been our relationship and im tired of it!" Carol said yelling at Daryl.

"I am too. I'm sorry that I wanted to leave but please come with me. I'm tired of that being us as well." Daryl said turning red. He held out his hand for her to take it. She looked at his hand then at him. She shook her head yes and took his hand. He led her to his truck turned it on and started to drive. He drove out of town and passed the house to the wooded area just south of the county line. He turned on a dirt road and kept driving until they were consumed with trees. He kept going until he hit the old hang out spot. He turned off the car and turned to Carol to see her smiling. They got out and walked to the water edge. Carol smiled at the memories here.

"I remember the first time I saw you here. It was Tara's 16th birthday and everyone was way to hammered to function. Except you, and me. You jumped in after her when she fell. Saved her life. Then I saw you again here after we won the Championship in Football. I believe that people did body shots off of you" Daryl said sitting down on the rocks. Carol laughed and turned to look at Daryl, she was embarrassed.

"I remember Tara's birthday. You and Merle Showed up in your dad's truck filled with ice and beer. Had I liked beer you would be the only one that remembered that night." Carol laughed. She sat next to Daryl.

"Do you ever think about that girl? Beth was her name right?" Daryl asked Carol as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah. I do and her family. We were best friends. I had no idea that she was so sick, I mean I knew she was sad and depressed but not enough to ruin this spot for all of us." Carol let out a tear. She remembered her best friend in high school, Beth Blake. She had blonde hair with brown eyes and she always had a smile. "I still wish she would have talked to me" Carol finished. Daryl held onto Carol. They laid back and watched the sky and talked for hours. The sun started to rise as they headed to the truck. They pulled into their drive way. As they walked onto the proch Carol turned to Daryl.

"Thank you." Carol said softly.

"For what?" Daryl asked confused.

"For turning on of the worst places for me into something good." Carol said with a smiled. She kissed Daryl on the cheek and walked inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol got up and in the shower the kids were still with Ty. He had kept them almost all week and was now taking them camping so it would just be her and Daryl, again. Daryl had been sweet all week making dinner leaving work early not stopping anywhere on his way home. Except for last night he stopped and got pizza and some movies. He called it their second date. He was all sweet holding her hand and cuddling with her. Tonight they had Rick and Michonne coming over to play poker and drink. Daryl was making the spare bedroom when Carol got out of the shower. She walked out in a towel and looked for some clothes. She dropped her towel to put on lotion and Daryl walked in. She quickly picked up her towel and Daryl adverted his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said as he walked away. Carol blushed and got dressed. She checked herself in the mirror and walked downstairs to see Daryl playing on his phone.

"I think we're gonna have to sue for custody of our kids back." Daryl said with a chuckle as he looked on Ty's Facebook to see it covered in pictures of his kids. Carol laughed.

"Yeah, I think they're the best wing men he's ever had." Carol laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"A lot better than I was" Daryl laughed from the living room. Carol started making food for tonight. She loved to cook. Her mom taught her how to. It was something they would always share even now that she's gone. Carol thought back to a night just like any other but, Carol remembers what her mom said. "Carol Mae if you marry a man that hits ya, I'll kill you. Then him then bring you back and make you help me kill him and bury him in the yard." Carol remembers promising her mom that she would never marry and abusive man as her father walked in and burned her mom with the hot water from the soup they were making. Carol tensed up and let out a tear just as Daryl walked in the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daryl asked moving Carol to the table and kneeling in front of her.

"It's nothing I'm fine." Carol said as she couldn't fight back the tears.

"Stop lyin' to me" Daryl said as he dragged a chair to sit across from her. He held her hand looked her in the eye and said, "I'm ready".

"I have never talked about this before in detail. My mom was always so beautiful. Her blue eyes and light brown hair, she used to shave it. My dad used to hit her. Beat her actually. I used to watch it from the closet and softly cry into my stuffed frog. But, one night before she died. We made dinner which we did every night together. She knew, she knew she wouldn't see the sun rise. She made me promise that I would never marry an abusive man, like my dad, I promised. She kissed me and Maggie. Then my dad came home and through boiling water on her and dragged her out to the car to drive him home after the bar. He was already drunk and hit a wall. It didn't kill my mom instantly, no, she suffered for 3 days before her last breath. She just laid there and then she was gone." Carol went to fall on the ground but Daryl caught her and held her close. Daryl let her cry into his chest for an hour. Carol finally broke away and moved as if she was uncomfortable. Daryl grabbed his keys and ran out of the house Carol chased him and ran into the truck with him. She didn't have to ask where they were going she already knew. When they pulled up Herschel was sitting on the porch and stood up when Daryl got out the truck. Carol hollered after him, begging him to stop.

"You act like I'm such a bad guy. Why? Is it because I'm not knocking Carol senseless every night?" Daryl just saw red. Herschel just stood there.

"You're not welcome here." Herschel stated.

"I wanna kill you just like you did to Carols mom but I won't. I won't because I love Carol far more then you ever loved Deanna. So, until you apologize to my wife and can start treating me right you won't be able to see your grandkids." Daryl said as he stormed off the porch.

"You gonna come up and talk to me Carol?" Herschel said smug like.

"Go to hell Daddy. Until you respect Daryl you won't see me or my kids." Carol said. She turned to go to the truck.

"You need to re-think that Carol Mae." Herschel said looking out at her.

"No! For years I blamed myself for what happened to mom! You beat her every night! You killed her! Then moved on before she was even cold. You owe me a lot of things that you can give me. The you can give Maggie! But, you owe me a mom and you can't give that to me!" Carol said as she left the porch after running up to get in her dad's face. The car ride home was quiet Carol didn't cry Daryl didn't say sorry. Instead they waited until they got home. Carol stopped on the porch.

"Did you mean what you said? About loving me?" Carol said as she looked at Daryl with her big blue eyes.

"Every word." Daryl responded.

"Good. I love you too." Carol stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl sat with his hand on Carols leg. And she was leaning on him as Michonne and Rick told stories about Carl and Judy. They all laughed like they had been friends for years.

"So, you're still gonna be a dad to Judy even though she isn't yours?" Daryl asked Rick who's smile disappeared.

"Legally I am her father and she will always have my last name unless Shane and Lori decide to get married. But, if that does happen I hope they'll still let me see her." Rick then took a swig of his beer.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I know you want to get full custody of Carl, you gonna try for Judy too?" Daryl asked thinking he made an ass out of himself.

"You're fine. Judy I'll have to fight harder for her. She is in a 2-parent home and I'm sleeping in Michonne's spare bedroom. The only reason I have a chance of getting Carl is because Lori doesn't want him anymore. I think it's more Shane's influence" Rick finished and now had his smile back.

"I know you're a cop but what if you fake it? Pretend you and Michonne are together. A cop and lawyer will go pretty far around here." Carol chimed in.

"That's a great idea." Michonne looked at Rick who was smiling. Carol and Daryl smiled and Daryl gave Carol a kiss on the forehead. After a few rounds of poker and discussions on how to fake being together Rick and Michonne headed home. Carol and Daryl started to pick up. Washing and drying dishes together. Daryl got distracted by Carols eyes, he forgot that he was washing until she snapped him out of it.

"Sorry, there is something beautiful standing in my kitchen." Daryl smiled and Carol blushed.

"That's funny because there is a very handsome man standing in my kitchen." Carol smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. He pulled back and waited for her reaction. She pulled him close again and they embraced. He picked her up and took her upstairs. He laid her down on the bed He stopped and looked at her.

"How much have you had to drink?" Daryl asked softly.

"1 beer why?" Carol asked panting. Daryl got off of her and sat down.

"I don't want an ounce of alcohol in either one of us this time. I know it sounds crazy but, I just want us to be real now." Daryl stated as Carol sat u to meet him.

"I do too. So, I'm okay with you not being okay with this. We'll make a date on Saturday and not drink at all. Sound like a deal?" Carol asked with her head-on Daryl's shoulder.

"Sounds like a deal. We'll send the kids to Rick's and have a date night here. I'll cook." Daryl said wrapping himself up with Carol and them laying down.

"Sounds perfect." Carol said giving Daryl a kiss. Then they drifted into sleep.

Carol walked into work with a smile on her face knowing that in 5 days her dry spell would be over. She sat down and organized everything Michonne needed. Michonne and Rick walked into the office and smiled at Carol and then went back into Michonne's office. Carol officially opened the office and people came right in as Rick and Michonne walked out of her office and kissed. Carol laughed and then went about her day. Her and Michonne temporarily closed the office to get lunch.

"Kisses in public is pretty big for everything being fake" Carol laughed and Michonne joined her.

"Yeah, if it was fake." Michonne giggled. Carol just looked at her waiting. "We had sex. Twice after we got home last night." Michonne smiled.

"Good for you. At least one of us did." Carol looked at her salad and stabbed it with a fork. Michonne stared waiting. "Daryl and I have only ever had sex twice and both times we were drunk and it resulted in children. So, we don't want to have an ounce of alcohol in our systems when we do this time." Carol finished and Michonne smiled. Just then the door opened to a screaming Lori. Carol and Michonne turned to see what was going on, by then Lori was on her way to their table.

"If you think it's okay to sleep with another man's husband you have another thing coming you whore!" Lori screamed at Michonne causing the whole restaurant to turn their heads.

"You're the one who slept with Shane and had a child with him. You're the one that wants to leave him." Michonne calmly stated.

"No, I want to work things out and he agreed then he slept with me and then went to Carol's house with you and had sex with you but, he is coming back to me. We have a family together and you're just some whore on her way out!" Lori screamed in Michonne's face. Then left. Carol looked at Michonne who laid out money one the table and quietly said come on. The walk back to work Carol was racing to try and catch up with Michonne but, she just wasn't as fast. Michonne walked into the office and Carol followed her making sure she didn't break anything. She just sat down calmly.

"It can't be true Michonne. He was with you all day, right?" Carol asked optimistically.

"No he was gone from 9 to 3. I have no idea where he was in that time frame. I have to call Carl." Michonne stated calmly.

"No don't involve the kids." Carol tried to say but it was too late Michonne was already on the phone with Carl's school. She looked nervous and Carol felt nauseous. Carol tried not to listen but was looked at with heartache.

"Carl says that daddy was over at his house and that him and mommy watched movies in their room all day." Michonne let a tear fall out.

"Maybe they just watched movies." Carol said trying to comfort her friend.

"No, he told me that if the kids move in that, that is the code to tell them so they don't bug us." Michonne's eyes tear filled let it all out. Carol calmed her friend down as it was 8 o'clock at night. They heard the door open and footsteps to her office.

"I'll go." Carol said walking out to see Rick. She imminently wanted to punch him. But, didn't for her friend. "It's Rick." Carol said cold.

"Send him in and go home Carol." Michonne responded as Carol held open the door and left. When she got home Sophia and Daryl we coloring on the porch and Sam looked like he was sleeping. Carol smiled as she walked up on to the porch and gave Daryl a kiss and Sophia one too. She moved to put Sam to bed and was kissed again by Daryl on the cheek. She laid Sam down and walked downstairs.

"Sorry it took me so long. But, I had to keep Michonne from killing people." Carol said as she heated up her dinner. Sophia gave her mom a kiss and her dad then ran upstairs to her room for bed.

"Why?" Daryl said giving Carol another kiss.

"Because Lori and Rick had sex right before Michonne and Rick came over. Then Rick proceeded to have sex with Michonne, twice. After they left here." Carol finished blood boiling.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Daryl asked as he sat next to Carol. "But, I have to do the opposite." Daryl stated and Carol just gave him a look. "I have to cancel Saturday Merle is taking me hunting before he leaves Monday. Reschedule?" Daryl finished holding Carols hand.

"Okay. But, if you bail on me again you won't get any for a long long time." Carol said flirtatiously. Daryl gave her a kiss.

"agreed" He said.

 **Saturday Afternoon**

Carol had just finished helping Michonne pack. Everything was ready to go on Monday. The office is gonna be auctioned off and she was gonna be gone.

"I'm gonna miss you" Carol told her friend.

"I'll miss you too. I wish it was just you and the kids. We could all go together. But, no someone's boyfriend didn't cheat on them" Michonne laughed. Carol chuckled.

"I wonder what he is doing. Will you hand me my phone?" Carol asked. Michonne handed it over and Carol read a text from Daryl asking her to come and stay the night with everyone and bring Michonne for one last party. They smiled at each other and got in the car and headed to where the cabin was. It was about 10 by the time they got there and both could see that everyone was drunk and having a good time. Carol and Michonne looked at each other but said what the hell and got out of the car. Carol walked around and looked for Daryl.

"He's inside that fucking light weight" Merle told Carol. So, she smiled and walked inside. Michonne followed and when they got inside they headed back to the two back bedrooms. Carol opened the first one and saw no one. So, she opened then next one to see Daryl. But, not alone. Laying next to Daryl completely naked was Andrea. Carol's heart broke. Michonne grabbed her friend and got out of there. Carol was quiet until they got to her house.

"Is that offer still up?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." Michonne stated.

"Okay I'll be packed by tomorrow. We can leave then?" Carol asked. Michonne nodded. Carol got out of the car and pack all her things and the kid's things and loaded the U-Haul with her furniture that was her mothers. Carol go the kids in the car and ran back in to make sure she didn't miss anything. She took off the ring she had started wearing all the time and left it with a note on the coffee table. She walked out of the house and got in the car. As they pulled away Carol looked back and remembered the kiss shared on the porch the love for their kids but, she knew this was for the best. She let a tear fall as they drove past the town line on their way out of the state.

 **10 Years Later**

She stepped out the car nervous. Not knowing if anyone would remember her. She ran into the diner's bathroom splashed water on her face and said "Carol, it's okay."

 **(THIS IS NOT THE ENDING STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. PS CAROL LOOKS HOW SHE DOES ON THE SHOW FROM NOW ON)**


End file.
